Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe
''Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe ''is a crossover fighting video game between NetherRealm's Mortal Kombat and Nintendo, created by SneakyLizard. Developed and Published by NetherRealm Studios and Nintendo with Warner Bros. Games, Midway Games, EA Games and Dimps. Gameplay The main thing about new, this game have a weapons system allowed players use weapons. Features Plot In the MK universe, somewhere between MKIV/Gold and MKV/Platinum, Raiden and Liu Kang have defeated Shao Kahn, with the uneasy assistance of Quan Chi. The Elder Gods banish him to a portal, where he would be trapped forever. Meanwhile, in the Nintendo universe, Mario and Link had finally defeated Ganondorf and saved Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule once more. Ganondorf was banished to a nearby portal, where he would be imprisoned for thousands of years. However, neither portal has kept the two bad guys at bay for the portals were apparantly connected to each other and Shao Kahn and Ganondorf fuse togehter into a huge monster called Ganon Kahn, who causes a world merge crisis, causing both universes to get at each other's throats. Ganon Kahn is a big humanoid monster with color schemes. His bodily shape resembles a skeletal system mixed over with a muscular system and his head resembles a boar skull with a flowing mane and his weapon of choice looks like a sword crossed with an anchor. Kombatants Playable Mortal Kombat * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Kabal * Cyrax * Nightwolf * Kitana * Kurtis Stryker * Nitara * Ermac * Kung Lao * Fujin * Sektor * Liu Kang * Mileena * Johnny Cage * Kano * Raiden * Kenshi * Goro * Bo' Rai Cho * Shang Tsung * Jade * Jax Briggs * Sonya Blade * Reptile * Sindel * Noob Saibot * Havik * Baraka * Shao Kahn (Boss) Nintendo * Volga * Rundas * Fox McCloud * Shulk * Lana * Zelda * Falco Lombardi * Alexandra Roivas * John Raimi * Chrom * Pit * Reyn * Link * Midna * Captain Falcon * Mario * Wolf O'Donnell * Takamaru * Mr. Sandman * Wario * Black Shadow * Krystal * Little Mac * Samus Aran * General Scales * Impa * Dark Samus * Pious Augustus * Mumkhar * Ganondorf (Boss) Final Boss * Ganon Kahn (Mixed) Quest Fighter * Scarecrow (DC) * Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) Rivals Factions Realms Zones Starter * Netherrealm * Dead Woods * Special Forces HQ * Goro's Lair * Bell Tower * Wu Shi Academy * Raiden's Temple * The Roof * The Bridge * Shang Tsung's Throne Room * Eldin Cave * Imperial Crypt * Brinstar * Boxing Ring * Temple * Mushroom Kingdom * Mute City * Sargasso Space Zone * Portal * Reptile's Lair * Lin Kuei Temple * Sedona, Arizona * Grand Palace of Edenia * Flesh Pits * Arena Ferox * Krazoa Palace * Gaur Plains * Hyrule Field * Twilight Realm * Faron Woods * Soul Chamber * Ecola State Park * The Street * Edenian Bridge * Volks Laboratory * Corneria * Area 6 * CloudRunner Fortress * Sky Temple * Lava Shrine * House of Pekara * Lung Hai Temple * Skyworld * Roivas Mansion * Muranasa Castle * Diamond City * The Pit * Valak Mountain * Sindel's Throme Room * Skyloft * The Cathedral * Chaosrealm * Phaaze * Trapper Dimension * Shao Kahn's Fortress * Ganon's Tower * Ganon Kahn's Throme Room * Arkham Asylum * Sky City Tokyo Category:Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossovers Category:Mortal Kombat Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe Category:SneakyLizard Category:Fan Games